


Guiding Light

by blutterfly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutterfly/pseuds/blutterfly
Summary: This is an OS between my OC Blue and Terra.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff in italic is Blue's thoughts.

_‘What is happening? I-I can’t see? Or… all I can see is darkness? I feel like… I’m falling. Falling into darkness. Falling into the void. Is this the end? Wh-Where am I exactly? What is happening to me? I don’t understand. Who am I?’_

The boy closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened to him, why he was here. But the voice inside his head was asking more questions to which he didn’t have answers.

_‘I can’t remember… I can’t remember my name, my life, my age or where I come from.’_

“Come on Blue, wake up!”

_‘Blue, huh? Is that my name? That’s a cool name, I like the colour blue.’_

As the voice echoed around him, he opened his eyes only to see darkness again. But in these darkness, he saw a new thing he didn’t see before… a light. Blue tried to reach the light. He raised his hand towards it, but it seemed so far away.

_‘Come on, why can’t I reach this light?’_

The boy tried harder but the light was too far for him. He lowered his arm and curled up, pressing his legs to his chest. He laid his head on his knees and closed his eyes once again while tears were rolling down his cheeks.

_‘Wh-Why is it impossible for me to touch the light? Am I supposed to stay here forever? I don’t like this place. I’m afraid of the dark… But am I strong enough to go back to the real world? I don’t even know who I am anymore…’_

“Wake up, Blue. I need you…”

The voice touched the boy’s heart. He opened his eyes, now red because of the tears, and raised his head toward the light. It was bigger now and it felt warm. Blue could feel his body warming up because of the light.

_‘Is this… my light? Is my light calling me?’_

A hand appeared, coming through the light. Blue raised his hand again toward the other hand and tried to catch it. This time, the light seemed closer and he was able to touch it. He grabbed the hand which immediately dragged him into the light.

*

“Blue, wake up…”

A blond kid was laying on the ground as he slowly opened his green eyes. The boy looked around and saw the head of someone who had brown hair. The person has his head laying on Blue’s chest and seemed to be crying.

“Wow, why are you-” the blonde started to talk while straightening up, but stopped because he felt pain in his stomach.

The brown-haired man immediately raised his head, looking at the boy with his blue eyes, being relieved that the wounded was still alive. He was still crying, but his tears were now tears of joy and not of sorrow. He then put his hand on Blue’s shoulder to make him lay down again.

“Easy. You’re hurt.” The man looked at the blonde stomach which was wounded. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
“What happened?” asked Blue before the other one could finish his sentence. “Wh-Where are we? Who am I? Who are you…?”

The blonde kid looked at the brown-haired man, seeking for answers but all he could see was a sad face. He wondered why the man looked so sad. Blue couldn’t remember anything and he started thinking that maybe the two of them were friends. He started feeling guilty, it was his fault if the man looked heartbroken.

“I’m sorry, I-I can’t remember-”  
“You don’t remember?” the brown-haired man asked with a cold voice which made Blue feel guiltier than ever.

Blue shook his head and the man looked away. His eyes looked empty, with no glint. He reached a hand to his pocket and took a little bottle which he gave to the boy.

“Here, take this. It’s a potion, it will heal you,” he said, opening the bottle.

The blonde boy took it and drank the whole thing. It tasted bitter, but after a few moments, he felt great again. He didn’t feel hurt anymore. He looked at the wound and saw nothing, it was like the wound healed itself.

“Thanks a lot,” he replied, smiling at the man. “By the way, what’s your name?”  
“I’m Terra,” said the brown-haired man, smiling back at the boy.

He was pretty heartbroken and didn’t understand why he was smiling, but the boy’s smile made his heart feel warmer, as if his smile was a potion for his wounded heart.

“And I’m Blue.”  
“Yeah, I know,” replied Terra with a chuckle. “I guess you want to know where we are. We’re in Neverland.”  
“Neverland, huh?” said Blue while looking around. “That’s an odd name.”

Around the two men, there were a mountain range, some trees and a big ocean leading nowhere. Blue looked at the sky and thought about the prettiness of this world. One thing he hadn’t forgotten was that there were many worlds. He couldn’t remember how many of them he had visited, but he wanted to visit them all.

Terra was sitting next to him and looked down to the water. He looked like he was not here anymore. His body was there, but his mind was long gone. He was trying to find a solution to Blue’s memory issue. Maybe there was a spell to make him remember? He was feeling guilty because it was his fault if Blue lost his memories. If he hadn’t give in to the darkness once again…

The brown-haired man turned his head toward the blonde boy. All the memories he had since they met were going through his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about all these moments. Terra had left his two best friends, Ventus and Aqua, and he regretted it since the beginning. He thought he couldn’t talk to them anymore because they would be mad at him, but then, he met Blue and the boy tried to help him as much as he could. He told him to go and talk to them, he helped him to fight the power of darkness, he helped him fighting the Unversed. As the memories came back to his mind, Terra was forcing himself not to cry. Blue had become his light but he ruined everything because of the darkness.

The blond-haired boy felt Terra’s look and turned his head to look at him. He saw that the man was melancholy and this expression on his face made his heart miss a beat. Blue’s mind couldn’t recall all the moments they had together, but his heart could. His heart knew what has happened between them.

_‘May you’re your heart be your guiding key.’_

Blue didn’t know where this sentence came from, he thought he heard it once and it left its mark on his life. The boy stood up and took Terra’s hands to make him get to his feet too. The blonde looked at the brown-haired man’s blue eyes and started blushing. He wanted to say something to comfort Terra, but looking into his eyes was making him embarrassed. The man didn’t really understand what was going on, he was looking at Blue with confusion. Then the little boy hugged the tall man, hiding his embarrassment and his pink cheeks.

“I may not remember, but my heart tells me that you are someone very important to me.”

Tears finally came out of Terra’s eyes, rolling on his cheeks and falling on Blue’s blonde hair, as the brown-haired hugs him tightly.


End file.
